


When the Bough Breaks

by luna_libertatis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come as Lube, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_libertatis/pseuds/luna_libertatis
Summary: Three sleepy boys, and a lullaby.





	When the Bough Breaks

Ignis presses his nose into Noct’s hair and starts humming a quiet lullaby. The notes buzz low in his throat as the Prince’s hand unfurls from Ignis’ hip, dropping innocently into the sheets between their naked bodies. The movement draws Gladio’s attention, and Ignis peers up at him from behind the thicket of Noct’s hair. He hums the lullaby a bit louder, drawing him in, and Gladio smiles as he shifts over to kiss Ignis through wisps of inky hair.

“Whose idea was it to put a cradle in a treetop?” Gladio murmurs against Ignis’ lips, as he slides his arm under Noct’s ribs, tugging his slack body upward to lie fully on Gladio’s chest. Ignis moves closer, into the warmth Noct’s body left behind, and nestles his head on Gladio’s shoulder. From this spot, Noct’s face is all that he can see, Gladio’s heartbeat all he can hear.

Their Prince is deep in dreams already, but his lips ease into a smile when Ignis reaches out to stroke his thumb across the downy curve of an eyebrow. He ghosts his fingertips down the newly-muscled planes of Noct’s shoulders until his hand meets Gladio’s at the small of Noct’s back, weaving their fingers together to clasp over the smooth, pink scar.

Ignis has seen Gladio stroke his thumb across that mark countless times while he held Noct in place at the hip and shoulder, fucking into him deep and slow. He knows exactly what Gladio’s thinking when he stares down at it:  _“Never again. Not while I breathe. And if I had been there…”_

He remembers, all those years ago, finding Gladio in the training room when the news had reached the Citadel. The splintered remains of three wooden practice swords were strewn across the marble, and a fourth was in his hands. Gladio spun around when he heard the door, chest heaving and ready to howl, but stopped when he saw Ignis, and the sparring daggers in his hands. When he saw his own fire in another pair of eyes.

Gladio crossed to him in an instant, with more authority than an eleven year old had any right to exude, fragments of broken wood skittering away as he strode across the room. Perhaps it is the romanticism of hindsight, but Ignis thinks — no, he  _knows_  — that he remembers the skip in his chest when Gladio shook his proffered hand. The moment when the borders of his life were sealed, between his sovereign and His shield.

You and I. We, _for_ Him.

And later...much later...We,  _and_  Him.

For now, Noct slumbers, rocked by the gentle rise and fall of Gladio’s breathing. Gladio works his free arm around Ignis, pressing him even closer to his side. Ignis resumes humming the lullaby and presses his lips into whatever skin of Gladio’s he can reach. One day, he muses as he starts to drift off, one day he will kiss every feather. Count them first! Don’t miss any. Then kiss them, one by one, until Gladio is soaring...up above the treetops...

  
~~~~~

 

When Ignis wakes, hours later, he is surprised that Noct is already awake, peering down at him from his perch on Gladio's chest. Seeing Ignis’ eyes open, Noct reaches out and hooks his hand around the back of Ignis’ head, pulling him up for a kiss. Gladio grunts as Ignis is suddenly hauled halfway up onto his body, but presses his hand into the small of Ignis’ back, holding him there. So Ignis keeps on kissing Noct, who sighs happily and then suddenly breaks his lips away with a gasp. He pushes himself up off Gladio’s chest, just so that he can turn over and flop back down onto his back. Gladio grunts louder at the impact, his brow creasing as Noct’s hair tickles his nose and mouth. Noct wriggles up to kiss the stubbled underside of his jaw, and Gladio presses a sleepy mouth into Noct’s forehead as he settles back down. Noctis grins puckishly up at Ignis, subtly rolling his body in rhythm with Gladio’s breathing.

_Well, then._

Ignis dives back to claim his Prince’s lips, and Noct parts them to coo happily into Ignis’ mouth, both hands now free to cradle his jaw and hold him there. Gladio’s hands come alive as he starts to fully wake, one stroking up and down Ignis’ spine, the other caressing Noct’s hip and thigh.

But Ignis already knows what he wants.

He breaks off from kissing Noct, and with his own strong, sure hands encourages the Prince to lay down centered on top of Gladio, their legs aligned. Noct reaches his arms above his head to plunge his eager hands into Gladio’s hair, as Gladio starts nibbling his ear, kissing down his throat. Ignis shifts down the bed, taps the outside of Gladio’s thigh so he will open his legs, take the Prince’s with them, spread them both open for Ignis. Gladio’s cock is hardening as he wakes under the touches of his lovers, the thick head bobbing up to tap between the Prince’s spread cheeks. Up further still, the Prince’s cock is leaking, cobweb-thin strands of precome arching between his cock and belly.

For a moment, all Ignis can do is stare at them, at how beautiful they are. He rests his hands on Noct’s thighs, stroking across the downy muscles, watching as Gladio wraps his feathered arms around their perfect boy. Holding him steady, keeping him safe. Ignis can hardly breathe; love is taking up all the space in his chest.

He eases out of his reverie and slowly drags his fingers up Gladio’s shaft, milking the head, smearing it up onto Noct’s hole. Noct and Gladio moan through their kisses as Ignis strokes up Noct’s cock next, returning to that ring of muscle with fingers damp with the Prince’s own fluids. He glances up to see Gladio craning his neck to stare down at Ignis, his firm hands the only thing keeping the Prince from squirming right off his body in frustration.

“Need a hand with all that?” Gladio rumbles with a smirk, dragging one hand down Noct’s body, engulfing his throbbing cock as he cries out in pleasure. Chuckling, Ignis spreads the Prince's cheeks apart with both hands and presses his tongue to Noct’s hole, circling slowly, firmly, as Noct starts to sob out a litany of broken fragments of both their names.

The head of Gladio’s cock is bobbing against Ignis’ jaw as he pleasures the Prince, and he turns to suck it into his mouth, flicking his tongue ruthlessly while Gladio groans. Ignis uses his mouth to press Gladio’s cockhead up against Noct’s hole, licking wet and sloppy all around them both, pushing against Gladio's cock with his lips so that the tip presses firm against Noct’s ring.

Feeling both of them at once sends Noctis spiraling up into his climax. Gladio strokes him through it, Ignis reaching up to rub his fingers through the thick, warm mess that Noct spills out onto his belly. Gladio pulls Noct further up so he can kiss him more fully, as Ignis takes Gladio’s cock back into his mouth. His fingers slick with their Prince's come, Ignis reaches down between Gladio's legs to press them against Gladio's rim. Gladio moans like pure filth, and pushes against them, insistent on being breached. His thighs start to shake and clench around Ignis' shoulders, his moans pitching higher and higher, and Ignis relishes the flavor that finally floods his mouth as the Shield cries out. 

Ignis pulls his mouth away from Gladio’s softening cock, and catches his breath, gazing up at his lovers through damp lashes. Gladio's head is pressed flush to his pillow, but Noctis is watching him, rocking atop Gladio's chest as he gulps for breath. The Prince is languid, rubbing a thumb absently across his bottom lip, when he reaches out again for Ignis. “Iggy. You’re too far.”

Ignis smiles and moves back to his place at Gladio’s side. Noctis slides back onto the mattress between the two of them, and Gladio turns over to his side to start kissing Ignis over the top of Noct’s head. The movement crushes Noct against Ignis’ chest, but the Prince doesn’t seem to mind as he licks and suckles on Ignis’ nipple. He snakes a hand between their bodies to stoke Ignis’ cock, rubbing the head against the sticky mess still coating his hip. Overwhelmed by them both, it doesn’t take long for Ignis' pleasure to peak. He shouts Noct's name into Gladio's mouth, and Gladio moans in response because he knows. He _knows_.

Him, and you and I. We. _Us._

Cradle, and all. 


End file.
